


Take Me as Far as I Can Go, Lead Us Home

by terramous



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous
Summary: Some 500-1,000 word ficlets based off of prompts on tumblr!~1. “you’re not familiar with the concept of taking it easy, are you?”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	Take Me as Far as I Can Go, Lead Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are just short ficlets to help me get back into writing for lone star since it's been almost three months and I can't seem to finish anything as of right now. So short prompt fills [[from this list](https://terramous.tumblr.com/post/638080414350721024/more-snarky-whump-promptsstarters)] it is!! (feel free to request prompts)

“I thought you were supposed to be, I don’t know, not taking the bumper off of the back of a bus when you got shot in the shoulder a week ago?” 

TK’s head snapped up in surprise, he wasn’t expecting to run into anyone until he got home, let alone be met with Carlos eyeing him curiously as he walked out the front doors of the hospital. He was just going to swing by the firehouse on his way home, and despite the chaos of the day, the weather seemed nice enough to walk the distance. 

“Carlos, why are you here?” TK asked hurriedly, scanning Carlos to see if something was wrong. “Are you hurt?

The man in question just laughed at the query. “I’m here to give you a ride home. I don’t think you should be trusted to go anywhere without supervision, you seem to find yourself in a lot of trouble even when someone is watching you.”

“I can take care of myself,” TK said, avoiding Carlos’ warm brown eyes that always seemed to pierce right through him and pull his heart from its protective cage, laying it bare for everyone to see, “and I was going to walk to the firehouse before going home.” 

“You’re not familiar with the concept of taking it easy, are you?”

Well there went his plan of not making eye contact. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he spat with far more venom than he intended. He liked Carlos, he really did, but the officer had a tendency to get all up in his business when TK didn’t necessarily want him to.

“I’m just saying, you’ve had a very intense day for someone who is meant to be healing a bullet wound in his shoulder.” Carlos shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“I didn’t have a choice, Ellen was stuck and I had to help her!”

Carlos raised his hands, his palms facing towards TK in surrender. “You don’t need to get defensive. I understand, I just worry about you. One person shouldn’t be able to get into so much trouble.”

“It’s not like I go looking for it,” TK huffed, giving Carlos a half-hearted glare. He wasn’t mad, but he wasn’t about to give into the warmth and softness Carlos’ presence brought with it. 

“I know. Just let me drive you to the firehouse and I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

“What if I don’t want you to leave me alone?”

“I won’t leave your side unless you tell me to leave, TK. I mean it.”

“So you’re like a dog?”

Carlos didn’t even bother to argue, he just looked at TK with a soft smile. The things he made TK’s insides do with just that smile were embarrassing, he was putty in Carlos’ hands at this point. “I guess I am.”

“Thank you, Carlos.” TK paused for a second before closing the distance between him and his kind-of-boyfriend, giving him an awkward hug with his good arm. “I mean it.” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Carlos said softly into the top of TK’s head, wrapping his arms carefully around TK so as to not jostle his shoulder which definitely hurt more than he’d ever say. “You also left your hoodie in my car and I want to get rid of it.”

“So you had an ulterior motive? And here I was thinking you were just being nice,” TK said jabbing his elbow at Carlos’ ribs before hissing in pain. He really needed to stop forgetting which shoulder was his bad one.

Carlos laughed, it shook his whole body as he wrapped an arm around TK and pulled him close, ruffling the firefighter’s hair. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy, remember?”

“It’s easy to forget. I guess I need you around to remind me.”

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> are most of the prompt requests gonna end up sitting neglected in my inbox once i get back into writing longer fics? probably
> 
> title from: ghost atlas - cry wolf


End file.
